cwfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superseaturtle/Windstorm- Part Four
“Extraordinary!” the Doctor exclaimed, examining a handful of the dust. “Microscopic diamonds, as numerous as anyone could imagine!” The old scientist smiled and nodded his head. “Yessir, all around. We ‘aven’t really found a use for ‘em, but when the time comes, we could be the richest planet in this galaxy.” The Doctor carefully emptied his handful of diamonds into one of the many large containers on the table. He brushed off his hands, hoping to knock off any residual gems, before offering one to the scientist. “Thank you for allowing me shelter during the storm. It would’ve been most unpleasant to be caught outside in all that wind.” The other man smiled as he shook the Doctor’s hand, revealing a row of very crooked teeth. “It was no trouble, Doctor. Ah mahn of science like myself is only too glad for some company.” The Doctor picked up his hat from the table and placed it on his head. “Sadly, I must be off. My companions are probably getting impatient.” “Companions?” asked the man with a glint in his eye. “So there’s more of y’u, is there?” “Yes, two others who travel with me,” the Doctor replied. “Hmm…,” the old fellow mused. “Well, I really must be off,” he said again, heading for the door. The man’s manner was beginning to make him uncomfortable. “Ah, yes,” replied the scientist, seemingly drawn out of his reverie. “Best of luck to y’u, Doctor.” “Thank you again,” the Doctor replied politely. He then stepped out onto the busy street. ---- Nyssa never allowed herself to relax for even a moment. She could feel that something unnatural was going on. She felt a deep uneasiness that many might have brushed aside, but the girl had learned to trust her instincts. She had learned to always be alert. She watched all the strangers around them out of the corners of her eyes; looking for any possible threats. All the passers-by completely ignored the girls, walking on past as if they were not even there. Nyssa found it extremely suspicious. She would’ve been much more at ease if a few odd looks had been directed at them. They moved through the crowd, heading out of the city and back to the police box. Suddenly, Nyssa felt someone’s eyes following her. She refrained from looking directly at their observer, but was able to catch a glimpse of a tall, dark haired man in a uniform making his way over from the other side of the street. She was careful to keep a close eye on his location, which was easy due to the slow progress he was making through the throngs of people. She glanced back at Tegan, who seemed to be having trouble keeping up with her. Nyssa stopped to allow her friend to close the space between them. “Tegan, are you alright?” she asked. “Oh, never better,” the Australian replied with her characteristic dryness. Nyssa couldn’t help but smile. She then turned around and continued on her walk, still watching for the Doctor and keeping an eye out for the man, who seemed to be coming even closer. The girl quickly formulated several plans in her mind. She needed to know what she was going to do if his intentions were hostile. She wondered if any of the strangers would venture to help them. As she thought, the man came steadily closer. Deciding it was time to let Tegan know of the possible danger, she stopped. “What is it, Nyssa?” Tegan asked. “Have you found the Doctor?” “No,” Nyssa replied, still being cautious not to look directly at their pursuer. “Look, over there. That man.” “The one coming towards us?” “Yes.” “What do you think he wants?” Before Nyssa could reply, the man addressed them. “Excuse me!” he called over the crowd, putting his hand in the air. “Should we run?” Tegan asked, anxiety creeping into her voice. “No. We’re not sure what he wants.” By this time, the man was only a few feet away from them. “Excuse me, misses. I’m sorry to bother you, but you look to be from out of town.” Nyssa surveyed the man. He looked to be a good 6 feet tall, and was obviously some local form of law enforcement. He had a deep scar right across his forehead, just above his catlike green eyes. Overall, he struck an impressive figure, with a muscular body build and a square jaw. He couldn’t have been more than 35 years of age. “Yes,” Nyssa replied, answering his question. “we were caught in the storm and came here to find shelter.” “Ah. I presume you have valid identification?” “Yes, we do,” Tegan cut in. She gave to the man a small plastic card. The officer’s countenance was one of bewilderment. “What is this?” “It’s my ID.” “I can’t read it…” The man took several moments to study the card before giving it back to Tegan. “I’m afraid this is not valid identification. Surely you carry Tibian IDs?” “No, I’m afraid we don’t,” Nyssa said gingerly. She could tell that the situation was beginning to go downhill. “As I said, we’re from out of town.” He raised one of his eyebrows in a gesture of suspicion. “They’re required for anyone on the planet.” Nyssa fell silent. “I’m going to have to take the two of you to the headquarters.” Tegan quickly retaliated. “You can’t do that!” “Yes, I can. I am completely authorized.” “Please sir,” Nyssa put in. “We’re on our way out of town and have no intention to cause you any trouble.” The man simply took hold of the girls’ arms. By his grip, Nyssa could tell that he was extremely strong. There was no use in attempting to pull away, or even to yell for help. Both she and Tegan were roughly escorted through the crowds, back into town and even further away from the TARDIS. Category:Blog posts